


There's a first time for everything

by ruto_jwjk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Haruto, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruto_jwjk/pseuds/ruto_jwjk
Summary: This is how Haruto and Junkyu's first time went....
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If you are comfortable with that you can proceed.

.o.

Honestly, Haruto never really thought that they'd end up dating for real. It's something that Haruto knows that they both wanted – going back as far as when they met each other on Treasure Box – but it's just not something that he thought would ever happen. But six months after their debut and their intense schedule, almost isolated from the outside world, spending every hour of their day together… They couldn't ignore the rising tension between them. They even tried to be separated from each other, but one night after an entire month of avoiding each other, they ended up in the Junkyu's bed together, kissing and touching, making out like any other teenagers, ignoring the whole taboo of age difference. Their mutual feelings from each other never stopped growing and developing after they met. Age never played a part in this.

They don't talk about it in the morning – of course they don't, they're guys and they're also idols who aren't supposed to date teammates and Junkyu may be more in touch with his feelings than Haruto but he is also unable to voice his feelings on this. Haruto writes it off as a one-time, momentary lapse of judgment thing, pretty sure that it's never going to happen again. Because hey, he knows he is handsome but he is young and inexperienced. The handjob they exchanged probably was not that good, even if for him was mind-blowing. Junkyu has probably had much more experience than him. But he doesn't know for sure and he isn't willing to talk about Junkyu's past lovers. It's not something you do right? He knows there's better guys than him out there.

But reality is better than he expected.

Because Junkyu crawls into bed with him again after a schedule in the next week, pressing up against Haruto's side, hand sliding down Haruto's abs, lips sliding over Haruto's jaw. They don't talk, but end up jerking each other off again, still dressed and sweaty, laying on their sides, lips pressed close enough to share each other's air.

It becomes a thing after that. Almost every night but still something that they don't talk about during the day. When they're at the dorm or working or anything else when the sun is up, Junkyu is still just his pain in the ass, being sometimes too loud and obnoxious or just laying in his room with a loud ass speaker blowing. But when the sun goes down, Haruto inevitably ends up in the Junkyu bed, kissing and touching, grinding together or exchanging hand-jobs or blow-jobs.

Ah, the first time Junkyu went down on him, Haruto almost self combusted. He still doesn't have the courage to reciprocate, but goddamn Junkyu is the best at doing this. He has never had anyone else, but for sure Junkyu must be an A+ student.

It's good, amazing even. He's happy with the way things are. And he thought that Junkyu was too. That is, until Junkyu brought up something.

Haruto's nestled between Junkyu's spread thighs, both hands gripping Junkyu's waist, their hard, leaking cocks rubbing together, pre-come and sweat easing the slide of friction. Junkyu arches beneath him, his legs curling around Haruto's hips, his fingers digging into Haruto's shoulder blades.

The most surprising thing about sex with Junkyu – aside from how good it is and the fact that the whole age difference thing doesn't bother him as much as he thinks it should, or thought it would – is the fact that Junkyu is a talker. They don't have much opportunity to be alone in their dorm, but when they are, Junkyu starts spouting off at the mouth. Honestly, Haruto doesn't think he should really be that surprised considering how unpredictable Junkyu is.

“God, Haruto,” Junkyu moans, strong thighs squeezing around Haruto's narrow hips, lean muscles straining and shifting beneath sweat-slick skin. “Feels so good. Love the way you feel against me.”

Haruto hums in agreement, dipping his head, lips and teeth moving down over Junkyu's jaw to the long line of his neck. “I wonder how you'd feel inside me.”

What.

Haruto stops cold. He pulls back from the curve of Junkyu's neck, his eyes wide as he looks down at him. He's never done that.

Was Junkyu already expecting he would be leading this? Was he waiting for Haruto to propose to them to take this next step?

Even though he wishes it stop, images of Junkyu and some nameless, faceless guy pop into his head. He sees him bent over and getting fucked, legs spread and a guy going with him. He wonders if Junkyu's had that before. White-hot jealousy grips him for a moment and Haruto's jaw clenches, along with his fingers in Junkyu's waist.

Junkyu blinks up at him, eyes dark with lust but soft with love, wide and confused. “Haruto?” He asks in a whisper.

“Is, uh, is that something you want, Kyu?” Haruto asks, his voice rough even to his own ears.

“Well, yeah,” Junkyu answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Only it isn't, because Haruto has still zero confidence in himself with this stuff. “Unless, I mean... You don't want to?”

Haruto gulps. He honestly never thought he would have the opportunity.

But Haruto can't have this conversation with Junkyu's cock pressing against his, his's legs wrapped around his waist. So he gently pulls away, shifting so that he's more on the mattress than Junkyu. The singer looks devastated for a second, big puppy eyes blinking up at him in confusion. Haruto dips down and presses a kiss to Junkyu's lips, hoping to show that he's not going anywhere.

“Have you ever?” Haruto asks instead of answering Junkyu's question. It's not what Haruto planned to say but as soon as he opened his mouth, that's what came out.

Junkyu's brow furrows and he tilts his head to the side, a small pout on his lips. “Have I ever what?”

“You know,” Haruto huffs, rolling his eyes. “Done... that.”

Junkyu – little bastard that he is – bites down on his bottom lip and Haruto can tell he's trying to hold back a laugh or a smirk. “No,” Junkyu eventually replies, his whole body relaxing where he'd tensed slightly when Haruto moved away.

“Then why do you want that… with me? How do you know?” Haruto frowns.

“I just... I just do, okay?” Junkyu huffs. “It's not a big deal, Haruto, it was just a thought. If you don't wanna or you are not ready...”

Haruto dips down, sliding his lips over Junkyu's, cutting off his rambling. It's not that Haruto doesn't want to, he just doesn't know how.

“I wanna,” Haruto replies breathlessly, his hand sliding down Junkyu's chest, fingers curling around his still hard length.

“I mean it,” Junkyu murmurs. “If you don't wanna...”

“Kyu,” Haruto whispers, silencing Junkyu with another kiss. “I want to do it with you too.”

Thankfully, Junkyu is easily distracted when Haruto's lips are anywhere on his body so Haruto moves down and swallows Junkyu whole in a kiss, as his hands work him to a quick and messy orgasm. Junkyu grins sleepily as Haruto grinds against his hip, sighing softly, his eyes fluttering closed when Haruto comes all over him.

Thing is, Haruto's not stupid. He knows that watching porn, won't help him figure out what the fuck he's supposed to do. They never show any kind of prep and he's pretty damn sure that there needs to be some kind of stretching and lubing-up. And there's no way in hell he's watching sex education videos. Just the thought makes him shudder. He doesn't even know if they exist, actually. But no, thanks.

To his surprise, Junkyu seems to let it go. Or so he thought. But Haruto should know better by now, especially when it comes to something that Junkyu wants.

Two weeks pass and things are as they've been for months. Until one night Junkyu gets him to his bed, crawls up Haruto's body, settling down so that he's straddling Haruto's thighs. Haruto moans and grabs Junkyu's hips, already liking where this is going. But then Junkyu shoves his hand under the pillow and pulls out a bottle of lube, dropping it on Haruto's chest.

Haruto blinks at him, confused. Junkyu smiles and leans down, kissing Haruto good and thorough, leaving him breathless and a little dizzy when he pulls back. “C'mon, Ruto.” Junkyu breathes against his lips. “We are doing it tonight.”

Haruto swallows thickly and nods, inhaling deeply as he flips their positions. Junkyu's staring up at him with that little cute face, all wide-eyed and trusting, and Haruto is so going to fuck this up.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Haruto opens the lube and pours some onto his hand. Junkyu groans and spreads his legs wider, showing off more than Haruto is used to seeing. Haruto can just barely see the tight pucker of Junkyu's hole and he may not know what the fuck he's doing but he knows that he needs to stretch it.

Nodding once to himself, Haruto reaches down and presses a finger against Junkyu's rim and pushes forward, the tight muscle clenching around his finger. Junkyu hisses and shifts his hips, his brow furrowed. Haruto frowns, moving his finger around, wondering just how the hell people do this. There's no way his cock is going to fit in there, even if he wasn't the most gifted guy.

He immediately adds a second finger, thinking that will help stretch the vice-tight muscle. Junkyu gasps – totally not the good kind – and pulls his hips away.

“Have you... Have you done this before?” Junkyu softly asks.

“No,” Haruto admits weakly, his eyes sliding closed.

He gasps in surprise when he feels Junkyu brush a kiss to his lips, reopens his eyes to see Junkyu freaking beaming up at him. “It's okay,” Junkyu says softly, grabbing the lube and pouring some over his own fingers. “I'm an idiot and I should've known better. I'm sorry. But it'll be good I promise. I'll show you.”

“So you have done this with other guys!” Haruto snaps before he can think better of it. Really, what Junkyu did before isn't any of Haruto's business, even if it feels like a weight sitting in the middle of his chest.

“I haven't,” Junkyu replies softly. “Least not with someone else.”

Haruto frowns in confusion, one eyebrow quirked. Junkyu rolls his eyes and reaches down between his own legs, shifting his hips as he teases just the tip of one finger around his hole. Junkyu's meaning finally catches up with Haruto and he groans at the spot, his eyes snapping from Junkyu's face to where he's still gently nudging at his own entrance.

“Holy fuck,” Haruto breathes. This is fucking hot and his previous weaning hard-on starts to come to life.

Junkyu smirks at him and slowly sinks his finger in, just halfway, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. “Gotta go slow,” Junkyu mutters, breathless, his back arching slightly as he moves his finger around a bit. “And use lots lube.”

Junkyu pauses once he's got his finger inside all the way, his chest heaving, his cock leaking against his abs. “Slick up your fingers,” he instructs, tone wrecked already. Haruto nods and does as Junkyu said, making sure to use a ridiculous amount of lube. “Slowly push one finger in next to mine.”

Haruto bites down on his bottom lip and once again does as Junkyu says. The tight, wet heat of Junkyu's inner muscles seem to grip his finger, almost pulling him in, and Haruto groans, unable to even think about what that'll feel like around his cock. He goes slow, stopping when he touches something and Junkyu gasps. His eyes snap up to Junkyu's face, frowning when he sees Junkyu's lips parted, his eyes squeezed closed.

“What?”

“K-keep going,” Junkyu moans, angling his hips down, sliding his own finger out a bit and pushing back in as Haruto does. He feels something kind of hard but sponge-y as he slips his finger in deep and Junkyu's head presses back into the pillow, his neck arching. “God, so good…”

“Kyu?” Haruto asks again.

“Prostate,” Junkyu replies, raspy and breathless. “Feels fuckin' amazing.”

Haruto biology classes were long ago but he damn-well knows how to use the internet and he's definitely going to be looking that up later for more info. “Fuck... More, Ruto... Add another finger.”

Haruto makes sure his fingers are still slick enough and slowly pushes a second one in. Junkyu groans, turning his head to the side, his hips swinging.

Along with learning things about Junkyu, Haruto has learned a few things about himself since they crossed all imaginable lines. Mostly? As much as Junkyu loves to talk, Haruto loves to hear it even more. So it's not really a surprise when Haruto's mouth opens and he asks, “Do you do this a lot? Finger yourself like this?”

“N-not a lot,” Junkyu murmurs. “Mostly when I was horny in highschool. But haven't since I've been with you.” Haruto wants to ask why. But Junkyu keeps talking. “Almost forgot how good it feels,” Junkyu adds with a slightly breathless chuckle.

Haruto dips his head, mouthing wetly at Junkyu's neck, nipping at the creamy flesh. Junkyu gasps and his inner muscles flutter around their fingers. Haruto follows Junkyu's lead and by instinct he starts to thrust his fingers, twisting and spreading them, making sure to hit that spot that makes Junkyu gasp and whimper.

Haruto's getting into it, really getting the hang of it, every moan from Junkyu adding a little bit more of his confidence. But then Junkyu looks up at him, eyes blown wide with need and want and whispers, “C'mon, Ruto, I'm ready. Fuck me. Wanna feel your cock inside me.”

Then Haruto remembers he's only a fumbling virgin all over again.

Junkyu pulls his hips back, their fingers slowly slipping from his loosened entrance. He picks up the lube and smirks at Haruto, his touch gentle as he smears some of the clear, slippery gel over Haruto's bare cock. Haruto wants to ask about condoms, but he's not sure and the idea of sinking into Junkyu with nothing between them, of feeling that tight, wet heat on his bare flesh has him keeping his mouth closed.

Haruto inhales deeply and moves over until he's between Junkyu's legs, one hand holding himself steady. Junkyu's still smiling up at him and it helps to soothe Haruto's frazzled nerves. He can totally do this. Junkyu believes in him and that's all Haruto's ever needed.

He pushes forward, his jaw clenching at the tight fit, worrying that they didn't stretch Junkyu enough. Junkyu's brow furrows and he squirms, his fingers digging into Haruto's biceps hard enough to hurt. Haruto stops, both of them panting like they've been running and all Haruto can think about is the fact that he's hurting his precious boyfriend. Boyfriend?

“Kyu, I can't,” Haruto whispers, shaking his head slightly, already pulling back. Junkyu hisses as he withdraws, sighing softly when he's all the way out.

Before Haruto can say anything or apologize or something, Junkyu flips him over and throws one long leg over his thighs. Haruto's eyes widen and he looks up at Junkyu, confused. “Just had the wrong angle,” Junkyu tells him breathlessly, shrugging one shoulder.

Haruto's lips part to say... something – he's really not sure what – but then Junkyu reaches behind himself and grabs the base of Haruto's cock, holding him steady as Junkyu slowly sinks down, taking his full length in one slow, steady slide.

Haruto groans when Junkyu rolls his hips, slow and easy, just testing things out. It's not much but it feels fucking amazing, just the gripping heat of those vice-tight muscles has Haruto already embarrassingly close to the edge.

Junkyu bites down on his bottom lip and picks up the pace, falling into a steady rhythm, his hips rolling, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. Haruto mostly lets him control things, afraid of hurting him or screwing up again.

Junkyu leans forward just slightly, his hands braced on the pillow on either side of Haruto's head, gasping on the next down-stroke. “Move, Ruto, please?” Junkyu begs softly, tone nothing more than a breathy little moan.

Haruto grabs Junkyu's hips and tentatively thrusts his own up, his fingers digging into muscle and bone hard enough to bruise at the overwhelming pleasure that shoots down his spine. Junkyu mewls, his eyes fluttering closed as he adjusts his rhythm to Haruto's, pushing back to meet Haruto thrust for thrust.

“Feels so good, Ruto,” Junkyu pants. “Knew you would... Fuck. So huge inside me.”

Haruto picks up the pace, hips snapping up against Junkyu's mindlessly, chasing his own release that's hovering just under the surface while also trying to make sure to push Junkyu over as well. He somehow manages to let go of Junkyu's hip with one hand and curl his fingers around Junkyu's stiff, leaking cock, jerking him in time with the pace and rhythm of his thrusts.

Junkyu cries out and squeezes his eyes closed, his head falling forward, forehead pressing against Haruto's. His cock swells and pulses and Haruto watches the pleasure streak across Junkyu's face as his orgasm hits, sticky, pearly-white release shooting up Haruto's stomach and chest. Haruto sucks in a startled breath as he feels the fluttering and clenching of Junkyu's inner muscles around his own cock.

Junkyu practically purrs when Haruto slams up again, but he collapses against his chest, his head tucked under Haruto's chin, his face buried against Haruto's neck. Junkyu mouths lazily at Haruto's pounding pulse as Haruto's hand absently slides up and down Junkyu's back. His cock is still hard, buried inside him. So he knows that he has to chase his own orgasm now.

Junkyu should've seen it coming when Haruto takes a deep breath before grabbing him and flipping their positions, but he still yelps when he is suddenly turned over, Haruto hovering above him.

Haruto pulls Junkyu’s legs apart, fitting his body between them, and lines himself up with one hand, the other pressed into the mattress next to Junkyu’s head. Their eyes lock when Haruto starts to push forward and Junkyu’s lips part softly, a surprised groan rumbling in his chest. Haruto doesn’t stop, just keeps pushing slowly forward until he’s buried to the hilt again. Junkyu whimpers shakily, his fingers curling around Haruto’s arm as he melts into the mattress.

“God,” Junkyu breathes. “It still feels so good.”

Haruto hums in agreement and leans forward to press a wet kiss to his lips as he plants both hands on the mattress and pulls his hips back, pulling almost all the way out, just the fat tip of his cock holding Junkyu open. They both moan harshly when Haruto snaps his hips forward and buries himself again, harder and faster. He repeats the move a few times, not really doing anything more than teasing them both, before setting up a steady, even rhythm. Junkyu lets go of Haruto's arm and throws his arms over his head, long, slender fingers curling around the wood rungs of the headboard, his back arching beautifully when Haruto hits his sensitive prostate.

“Fuck,” Junkyu moans, feeling himself getting hard again. “Right there, just like that, Ruto…”

Haruto keeps the angle but picks up the pace slightly, thrusting into Junkyu hard enough that the headboard bangs against the wall and the sound of their skin slapping together wetly is loud, even over the sounds of their moans and harsh breathing.

Haruto’s hands tighten around Junkyu’s thighs, his fingers digging into muscle hard enough that he knows there will be bruises left behind. He doesn’t want to hurt Junkyu but the thought of him wearing Haruto’s marks, the image of licking and biting at the bruised, tender skin turns Haruto on even more and he fucks into Junkyu harder, the slapping of his hips against Junkyu’s ass hard enough to sting slightly.

“It's good right?” Haruto rasps.

“Yes,” Junkyu hisses, his head pressing back into the pillow, arching the long, lean line of his neck. “Feels amazing. So huge inside me, so fucking deep.” Junkyu groans, his eyes squeezing closed, his fists clenching around the headboard in a white-knuckle grasp. “So fucking good."

Wow. Haruto thinks, as he feels his orgasms approaching. He gives to Junkyu as good as he feels. Fucking him hard into the mattres. His body feels hot and sweaty, his tights quivering as his rhythm intensifies, he never felt this powerful before. Junkyu open beneath him, tights apart and cock leaking on his own stomachs as he lets Haruto just keep fucking him as he likes.

Haruto feels that Junkyu is going to come again, so he thrusts harder, making sure he cocks is completely buried inside Junkyu's tight hole before his hips snap again. He leans forward and takes Junkyu's mouth, sucking and biting on his lips. And they get over the edge together like this.

He comes with a choked-off growl, his hips pressing against Junkyu’s ass hard enough to almost hurt, his cock twitching and jerking violently as he comes harder than he has since his first handjob with Junkyu.

He presses another kiss to Junkyu’s mouth before gently pulling out, both of them shivering slightly when Haruto pulls his hips back, his mostly soft cock slipping from Junkyu’s come-slick hole. He collapses onto the mattress next to Junkyu, who automatically reaches for him and pulls himself into his arms. Junkyu smiles and snuggles close, nuzzling under his jaw. Ruto may be lean, but he is still very comfortable to cuddle with.

They are both spent and tired.

"Wow," Haruto finally says, laughing as he realizes that he had just lost his virginity for real.

Junkyu smirks, feeling good. Everything had gone ok for their first time, so he's happy.

"You are all happy," Junkyu says while pouting. "But tomorrow we have to record a performance and I'll be the one with a limp."

Haruto's laugh freezes for a second before he smirks. "Not my fault. You are the one that prepared this…"

"That's a lie."

"A lie? Who put the lube under the pillow?" Haruto asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Em-"

"Shut up and don't complain," Haruto says while laughing. "You planned this, so you can't blame me. So tell me, what do you wanted to blackmail me for?"

Junkyu pouts at that.

This guy, he thinks, angry, because he was easily seen through. He groans pitifully when he moves his hips to try to leave the bed.

"If you are uncomfortable, don't move," Haruto says softly, forgetting his teasing. "What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Get the toilet paper," Junkyu says with a red face, trying, but failing to not feel ashamed by the situation.

Haruto hums in agreement as he leaves the bed to get the toilet paper that is on top of Junkyu's dresser.

"Rutoya…"

"Hum?"

"We are going to come out tomorrow and you'll be responsible to tell our managers that we are dating."

"What?" Haruto asks almost yelling, voice cracking at half of the word.

Junkyu smirks at him.


End file.
